


【Monshin】后来的我们

by Everglow1422



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band), 五月天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 被后来的我们的新MV刺激了一下通篇很多晦暗不明的絮语现实背景 主唱视角
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster
Kudos: 2





	【Monshin】后来的我们

01

我想，

我是爱你的。

而你，

你是自由的。

02

他想，到此为止吧。就，到此为止。

决定为新版本的后来的我们拍一个新的MV的时候是个晚上，着手准备拍摄的时候也是一个晚上。他不动声色的坐在一旁，看着温尚翊和摄影师以及导演交涉。

“灯光要这么暗吗？”

“坐这么近？”

“就我弹吉他阿信唱歌是吧。”

他忽然想到过去的那些年，弹吉他，唱歌，走过五光十色的二十年。

也许是时光倒流，也可能是时光从来没走。吉他社的社长和副社长，五月天的主唱和吉他手。他想他们足够幸运，碰到了一群一起走过二十年的好兄弟。

但最幸运的莫过于，

“无论如何，就算最后剩下我跟他两个人，我们也要努力走下去。当然后来，其实现实对我们非常好。不过，这番话，即使在二十年后的今天，我依然是记得的。”

03

The Third Wish

Here, After, Us

Song For You

Us And Them

后来的我们

后来，没有我们。

04

作词作曲，弹琴唱歌，早在二十年前他就给过定义了，“这是全天下最完美的阵容，我和你，你和我。”

也许作词人总是在词作里夹杂着不可明说的私人感情。就像他自己都不知道，他有多少句词，有意无意的，明示暗示的，写给那个人。

但后来的我们，这一整首都是。

温尚翊作曲，那么他就该把这首歌献给他的吉他手。

他的，吉他手。

温尚翊不是他的。

05

温尚翊。

531.

五月的最后一天，我们私奔吧。

这从来不是时间，这是你。

06

他有太多私心，或许，他想他可能太过贪心。

牵过手的掌心永远记得另一只手的温度，拥抱过的身体还有温暖的触感，亲吻过的嘴唇还品尝的到玫瑰的甜美。

他忘不掉，他想这是人之常情。

温尚翊是怎么忘掉的，又或者温尚翊是怎么装作不在乎不被影响的。他不知道，也许优等生真的不一样吧。

他徒劳的追寻和无望的爱情。

07

你是自由而热烈的。

你是温柔而疯狂的。

你是我荒野上的唯一玫瑰。

你不是我的。

08

他想，他唱了这么多年给你自由，也许真的到了该行动的时候。温尚翊该奔向他的快乐人生，头也不回的，不留恋的向前飞奔。

独角兽和鹿是他的喃喃自语，森林里的粉色小熊和绿色兔子是他的温柔坚持，东京塔瞭望台的531段是他的隐秘告白。

温尚翊也许知道，也许不知道。即使在他们最甜蜜的那些年，他也不曾分享每一点内心深处的小事给对方。他想知道与否都是缘分，感情从来不由说出口的部分决定。

温尚翊会听到吗？他的低声轻诉和喃喃自语。如果他听到，不了，他还是不要听到。温尚翊会犹豫，他知道的，二十几年的了解让他可以毫不费力的猜到温尚翊的心思。他不想温尚翊为此犹豫，他更不想要温尚翊为此回头。

他们已经不会有他们的幸福快乐了，那么就告诉温尚翊，

你真的，自由了。

09

你该不回头的向幸福的天涯飞奔。

即使你身后，我还是一个人。

但我会为了你的幸福而幸福，在你不知道的地方。

10

他看了最后完整版的剪辑，他不知道温尚翊对此会有什么评价，不过想来也猜得到。剪辑师的剪辑之下通篇几乎都看不到温尚翊的戒指，这令他觉得时光交错回到很多年前。

他们这样一个弹吉他一个唱歌，已经过了很多很多年了。

这曾经是他的梦想，后来这梦想变成日常，可他竟然忘了，他正活在梦想之中。

16岁的陈信宏的梦想，19岁的陈信宏的梦想，23岁的陈信宏的梦想，26岁的陈信宏的梦想。

他想一直一直走下去。

他梦想成真，但他终究不会每一个梦想都成真。

关于人生和友情的那一部分成真了，也许注定在爱情部分留有缺憾。

可他足够幸运。

他知足，所以，还算常乐。

11

你不会缺席我的岁月。

可你即将离去，缺席我的人生。

12

自强隧道终有尽头，椰林大道也有终点，行天宫后的小房间早已不在，准备宵夜大鸡腿的人也已经离开了。

MV的每一句都像是一句晦暗的泣诉，他伸手，却永远都只能握住空气。这也是他26岁时就明白的，“我张开了手，却只能抱住风。”他希望他永远是一个谜，但却偷偷将迷宫向温尚翊打开。他给温尚翊铺设了通往心底的康庄大道，对方走进来，又离开。

他看到视频里他们的脸颊慢慢重合又分离，看到他们的身形重叠又剥开。他看到温尚翊环抱吉他的手穿过自己，像一个温柔的拥抱。他看到自己的指尖在光影之间触碰到温尚翊的脸颊，像一声轻浅的叹息。

爱是想触碰却又收回手，他一直都懂。

13

我想我不会强求，我也不会再挽留。

只因为，我所能给你，

最美，最好，也是最后的温柔。

我会对你说，

我给你自由，

我给你全部全部全部全部自由。

14

他偷偷的对新编曲的词作做了一点点更改，他不知道温尚翊能不能听出来他没说出口的那些句子，其实是他最最包藏温柔的真心。

他不该做这样的猜测，因为温尚翊当然会懂。但温尚翊从来不会说破，这是温尚翊给他的温柔。

他们相伴的时光太长，慢慢的占据他二分之一，然后是三分之二的人生。他想，等他们离开这个世界的那一天，这个人，就占据了他的整个人生。

荷花池边泛着月亮，他终其一生都在流浪。他看过温尚翊的黄昏和朝阳，他们也一起分享过无数的黄昏朝阳，看过无数次太阳月亮。

温尚翊终归是不同的，无论从哪个角度来说。

15

“怪兽哥，再来走个20年ok吗？”

“行！用走的用跑的用飞的用爬的都行。”

16

活着就像在天堂，若他真的在24小时后消失。他和温尚翊相处时，就像时光以一种很奇怪的方式停顿。他感觉不到时间的流逝，也许是因为相处本身令他过于愉悦。他一度很乐意开温尚翊的玩笑，看着那人被他气的跳脚又愤愤不平，他感到一种奇异的满足。

后来从“那一个人 爱我”，变成“哪一个人 爱我”。陈信宏不知道有多少人发现了这个细节，但他知道温尚翊发现了。因为温尚翊和他说，“阿信，不要这样。”

于是他不再这样，但他也曾控制不住在异国他乡的舞台上唱着拥抱落泪。

他终究只能抱住风。

17

落日的余晖散尽，夜晚开始。

如果时空交错，少年回头，我要告诉16岁的我，要爱你多你一点。

我要告诉此后每一年的我，要多爱你一点。

18

网路上总在猜测他的感情，他有没有新的情感动向，他有没有爱了谁。温尚翊帮他当过很多次枪，但时间终归是到了媒体前来询问他作为五月天的最后一个单身汉，有什么感受的时候。

有什么感受呢，深夜的大鸡腿只有他一个人，不小心在桌上睡着也没人会来披外套。不过他也学乖了，不再拼命的死撑，熬不住的时候就去沙发上盖着毛毯睡一下，然后被闹钟叫醒，还下一首歌债。

他总是在想，如果他的爱能再多一点，是不是故事的结局就不会是温尚翊无奈摇头的叹息。他想他给的爱那么多那么浓，可又小心翼翼的藏起来怕对方窒息。但是温尚翊太懂他了，从每一点细节都能读懂他的心。

19

不能忘怀的，

至少释怀吧，

在风里。

20

他曾有太多的期待，在夜色散尽后也不肯由浓烈转淡。他知道他不能太过贪婪，以免他的爱变成灾难。

即使是有人缺席的风景，沿途也开满了蔷薇。温尚翊会慢慢缺席他的人生路，他也会缺席对方的。陈信宏不敢去想的是，如果有一天任意门不再奏效，他们离开了再也不回来，那么故事会走向何方。

如果时间退回1992年，如果他们不曾相遇。

但他们终将相遇，这是他在此后漫漫岁月和无尽长夜里无比笃定的一件事。

也许他推开吉他社大门的那一刻，就是他一生沦陷的开始。

21

要小心这个人。

小心不要放过他。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 02
> 
> 来自一个关于阿信对怪兽印象的访谈 但我记不清了
> 
> 03
> 
> 后来的我们的各种译名
> 
> 04
> 
> “这是全天下最完美的阵容 我和你 你和我”
> 
> 【透露】的歌词
> 
> 05
> 
> “五月的最后一天 我们私奔吧”
> 
> 【私奔到月球】MV
> 
> 07
> 
> “你是温柔而疯狂的”
> 
> 【而我知道】MV
> 
> 08
> 
> 独角兽和鹿是阿信的雕塑作品
> 
> 粉色小熊和绿色兔子是阿信的画作
> 
> 东京塔瞭望层来自【浪漫的逃亡】
> 
> 09
> 
> 【我不愿让你一个人】歌词
> 
> 10
> 
> “知足 所以能够常乐”
> 
> 阿信原来一篇博客的题目
> 
> 12
> 
> 自强隧道 一个关于主唱挣扎的意象
> 
> 椰林大道 【任意门】里提到的“谁放弃了律师的家业”
> 
> 行天宫后的房子 怪兽原来的家
> 
> 准备宵夜的人 是兽妈啊
> 
> “我张开了手却只能抱住风” 【彩虹】歌词
> 
> “我宁愿我是一个谜” 【雌雄同体】歌词
> 
> 13
> 
> 【温柔】现场版的经典口白之一
> 
> 14
> 
> 【后来的我们-眼泪未干版】对词作部分其实不是更改 是有几句没有唱 微博上有姑娘发了就不再赘述
> 
> “荷花池边泛着月亮”一句 来自【爱情的模样】歌词 不过是最初给【拥抱】专辑做的时候的歌词 歌手也不是阿信 后来主唱改了词这首歌变成了如今我们更熟悉的样子
> 
> 15
> 
> 阿信和怪兽的微博互动
> 
> 16
> 
> 【拥抱】1999版MV
> 
> 1999版和2013版的确是有“那”和“哪”的不同 不过我写的时候没有翻歌词本 是根据MV写的
> 
> 落泪是疑似落泪 也可能是汗 谁知道呢
> 
> 18
> 
> 关于团长会给主场大人盖毛毯 来自【康熙来了-和五月天一起热血追梦吧】
> 
> “给你的爱那么多那么浓” 【明白】歌词
> 
> 19
> 
> 【终于结束的起点】歌词
> 
> 20
> 
> “期待却不肯由浓烈转淡”一句化用自【不见不散】歌词
> 
> 21
> 
> 好像也是来自一次访谈 我也不记得了


End file.
